


A Lesson Learned

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Asshole Derek Hale, Asshole Peter Hale, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Non-human OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Hale Pack are all kinda assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: “You can tell them Stiles, it’ll be ok.”“They won’t like it.”“They don’t have to like it. But this is their territory as much as it is yours—“Derek stopped listening at that point, red bleeding back into his vision. Hearing Aaron say that this wasn’t just his territory drove his Alpha instincts insane. His wolf thrashed inside him, howling with the need to make the others submit. Derek was in complete agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I’ve been having trouble writing the the rest of this fic so I’m going keep this as a one shot until I can figure out exactly how I wanna finish the rest of it. This story is not being abandoned!! Also since my clarification thing was on chapter three just know that Aaron is Stiles adopted younger brother. Until next time my loves!!

Stiles, Scott, Allison and Aaron walked into the preserve to meet with the Hale Pack. After figuring out that Stiles was a Spark and it tied him to Beacon hills as well as made him a supernatural beacon, they figured it would be a good idea to let them know what was going on. Magic had a smell, so Stiles figured Derek would figure it out right away, but better safe than sorry or dead.

Once they came into view, Stiles walked forward to greet them. Hands laced together, Scott and Allison followed close behind while Aaron walked alone in the back. Once everyone had stopped walking, Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by an irritated Derek.

"Why are we here Stiles."

"I think something is coming. To Beacon Hills," Stiles replied, noting the lack of question in the Alpha's tone and deciding for once to be straight forward. Derek immediately noticed the lack of sarcasm, and one of his eyebrow's rose as he answered.

"Do you know what?"

"No...I don't kno--"

"Do you know when?"

"N-no...I just kno--"

"Then how can you know?"

Stiles dragged a hand across his face, looking down at the ground clearly frustrated. "I just do."

"How _exactly_ do you know," Peter drawled, clearly unimpressed with the situation and the obvious waste of both his and his pack's time.

“It’s...it’s complicated..”

Derek’s face pulled into a sneer, patience clearly thinning. “Well then uncomplicate it, Stiles. Now.” 

“Well...um...”

Derek's eyes narrowed and he prepared to yell at Stiles for his hesitation when he paused, and he could have sworn he felt the air around everyone get colder. He brushed the feeling off as nothing and refocused himself when a voice rose up.

“I'd watch the way you talk to him if I were you.”

Aaron’s voice was in a perfect monotone, and Derek felt his eyes flare red at the lack of respect from this  _human_. He felt his gums throb, his fangs itched to grow and prove that he was the one in charge. He felt rage thrum though his pack bonds, and looked back to see Peter and Boyd’s eyes narrow while Isaac and Erica‘s flared gold.

“How dare you,” Erica sneered, voice dripping with poison. Boyd was quick to back up his girlfriend and his Alpha, his stance screaming an air of superiority as he looked down at Aaron.

“You should keep your friend in line, Scott. He should know his place when talking to an Alpha.”

“We don’t have time for this nonsense.”

Derek looked over to Isaac and Peter, feeling the outrage filter through his bonds with them at the disrespect. Eyes no longer glowing and instinctively satisfied at his betas response to the disrespect he’d been given, he turned back to Aaron only to find his attention was no longer on him. He focused his hearing, tuning in to what was being whispered to Stiles.

“ _You can tell them Stiles, it’ll be ok_.”

“ _They won’t like it.”_

_“They don’t have to like it. But this is their territory as much as it is yours—“_

Derek stopped listening at that point, red bleeding back into his vision. Hearing Aaron say that this wasn’t just his territory drove his Alpha instincts insane. His wolf thrashed inside him, howling with the need to make the others  _submit_. Derek was in complete agreement.

He twitched, and could feel his eyes burning as he made to move towards them, Peter and Boyd still flanking him and the rest not far behind. Aaron must have noticed his movement because he squared his shoulders and defiantly eyed down the angry Alpha.

“How  _dare_ you claim any right to this land.”

Eyes flashing with confusion and irritation, Aaron replied back, “What the hell are you talking about, Hale?”

Too consumed by his anger to realize Aaron didn’t say that  _he_ had a claim to this land, he continued to yell.

“I heard you. Talking to Stiles. You said that you had just as much a claim to this land as we do.”

Derek saw Peter bristle at the insinuation, and the anger he felt though his bonds spurred him on once more.

Aaron’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and again Derek was met with that weird feeling of the air growing colder. He shook it off again, more focused on the defiant look in Aaron’s eyes and how that needed to be beaten out. By him preferably.

“You have no claim to this land, and you’ll learn your place. Even if I have to beat it into you,  _human.”_

Aaron made eye contact with each of Derek's betas, eliciting a growl from Isaac and another eye flash from Erica, while Boyd and Peter just continued to stand there menacingly. He made his way to Derek, holding eye contact for a few seconds  and refusing to submit. The lack of submission made Derek bristle and he felt a growl rip its way from his throat. Aaron then lowered his eyes, much to the confusion of his friends, and earning a rumble of approval from Derek. Just as he was about to comment on him knowing his place beneath the wolves, he heard a breathy chuckle come from him.

"You really don't know, do you?"

Derek's remark was halted, and the indignation he felt when he realized that Aaron didn't submit, but lowered his eyes to _mock_ him was the final straw. He knew his eyes were burning a brighter red than they ever have before, and using that new anger he reached for Aaron. His hand shot out, and the next thing anyone knew Derek had his clawed hand around Aaron's throat.

"What. Did. You. Say," Derek growled. His tone was filled with his Alpha Voice and his hand tightened around Aaron's throat. Lines of blood started to run down from the claw marks, but Derek didn't loosen his hold, fully expecting the human to submit to him and answer.

"You really don't know."

Derek prepared to squeeze harder in a display of strength and intimidation, but was stopped short by Aaron grabbing his wrist. He was about to yell at the human for touching him, but stopped once again at that weird feeling. The air around them grew colder for a third time, and this time he brought his focus away from Aaron to look around. He was met with the sight of all of his beta's shifting around in irritation at Aaron's display, but their chemo signals were unable to hide their underlying confusion and nervousness. Derek brought his focus back to Aaron, convinced that he would be terrified and ready to tell him what he wanted to know.

Aarons gaze was cold and expressionless, and for a brief second Derek considered just tearing out his throat. Derek got ready to force him into submission when he bashed his head into Derek's nose. The pain made him lose his grip and Aaron ripped the claws off his throat and pushed him back with strength he shouldn't have had. Derek stumbled backwards, claws retracting and his betas already racing to his side. The entire Hale Pack looked towards where Aaron was standing, and saw him bleeding from his throat but just _standing there_.  Scott, Allison and Stiles ran up to his side, worry underlying their scents but almost entirely overpowered by pure rage. Allison had her bow at the ready, body tense as she glared at them. Scott just growled while Stiles eyed them dangerously with an air of restrained power, a look they had never seen on him before. Stiles was the first to break the silence.

"This is your territory too, and the fact that you don't know what's changed shows everyone just how shit an Alpha you are."

Derek's eyes snapped to the human, unable to repress a growl. One insubordinate human was enough, but _two_ was entirely unacceptable. Regardless of what those idiotic humans thought, this was _his_ territory and _he_ was the Alpha.

"Now listen here _human_ , you need to watch your tongue when talking me and my pack. You will learn respect for your superiors," Derek spat, and moved to walk toward them, his pack following, when he was stopped by something he couldn't see. His eyes moved back to his pack to see a similar confusion written on all of their faces. He moved his gaze back to that pathetic excuse for a pack when the sight he was met with stopped him dead.

Allison had already drawn an arrow, glinting silver in the moonlight, enticing and deadly just like her namesake. She glanced over to the rest of her "pack" to see if she read the cue right, pleased when she saw she had, to see the others getting ready to fight. Scott had allowed his wolf to take over, eyes flaring a bright yellow and claws sliding out as he prepared to shift into his beta form. Never breaking her stance, her eyes slid over from the shifted wolf to Aaron while he allowed his powers to take hold, the wounds on his neck healing in a flash of frost. His eyes flared an icy blue while his hair turned white, skin losing warmth and lips turning blue. He raised one hand, now emitting an icy mist, while frost spider webbed outward from him. Finally, her eyes slid to Stiles, standing still and emotionless for the first time that she's seen, still buzzing with that restrained power but refusing to play their ace quite yet. Knowing what the Hale Pack was about to see, she smirked.

"You'd think you all would've learned to not underestimate us 'humans' by now. Oh well, I guess you can't teach an old _mutt_ new tricks," she purred. Peter and Derek both flinched at the gleeful mocking, but Peter recovered quicker.

"Careful dear, you're starting to sound a lot like your Auntie Kate," Peter drawled, trying to strike what he knew was a nerve while he played off his earlier reaction. However, his entire pack stilled when Allison let her bow drop and started to chuckle.

"Oh it has nothing to do with you being werewolves, Peter."

She stopped chuckling and raised her gaze back to the Hale Pack. Her face smoothed over and she raised her bow again, her grip tightening. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke once more, voice filled with steel and venom.

"It has everything to do you threatening my _pack_ and my _Alpha_."

As if taking a cue, Stiles walked in front of his Pack and finally released his control over his spark. A physical force radiated from him as the unmistakable scent of ozone filled the air. It was the scent of magic. Strong magic. He reeked of power while his eyes flared a deep purple, narrowing and glinting dangerously. Shoulders squared and head held high, he was the perfect embodiment of what an Alpha _should_ be.

"She's right, Peter. You really shouldn't underestimate us." Stiles' face pulled up into a smirk, and it only grew when he saw the Hale Pack get even angrier at the clear disrespect. He made eye contact with Derek's bitten betas, and he reveled in the fact that they now knew that his Pack was a threat. Erica and Isaac opened their mouths to speak while Boyd just stood there menacingly, using his silence and stature instead of words to intimidate. It didn't matter. Stiles already knew what they were going to say.

"We don't need to underestimate you. Besides....one wolf against five aren't really fair odds." Isaac spoke first, his chest was puffed out, face smug like he knew exactly how this would go. He wasn't alone in his arrogance, and Erica quickly followed. She brought her claws up to her face and pretended to examine them in a display of intimidation. She looked back to them, her blood red lips pulled back in a predatory grin, although it looked more like she was baring her teeth.

"Why even bother? You can't take us on, sweetie. Not without any....accidents."

" We've dealt with hunters before and your little parlor tricks don't scare us. Aaron's don't either. We're not afraid of any of you, so maybe you should submit before your packs' numbers get cut down." Peter grinned after he spoke, eyes a bright blue and smile wide and slightly unhinged.

Derek looked back at his pack, and felt the pride and satisfaction that ran through his pack bonds. Knowing that his betas were unafraid of this so called pack made his wolf rumble in pride and approval. He smirked as he let his claws slip back out, eyes blazing Alpha red as he looked back to that sad excuse for a pack.

"You should listen to them, Stiles. Don't do something you're going to regret, because I promise you...If you take us on, you will regret it. _You have no idea who you're messing with_."

Derek heard shuffling and growls of agreement from his pack, and he turned around to face them. To his satisfaction, they had all partially shifted, refusing to go fully into beta shift in a show of arrogance as they took their spots at his flank. Boyd at his right hand, Peter at his left, and Isaac and Erica taking up the place of his enforcers. He turned back to the group of teens in front of him, claws ready and eyes flaring, fully expecting them to have dropped the confident act and submit at the display.

Stiles stared back at them unflinchingly, his friends behind him in an imitation of what his pack has done. Scott was at Stiles' right and had fully shifted into his beta form, his claws out and eyes blazing a bright yellow as he growled at the pack in front of him. Aaron took his place as Left Hand, both hands emitting a white mist at his sides and his eyes glowing icy blue, frost still covering the ground around his feet. Allison had taken up the role of Stiles' enforcer, the Argent Matriarch's bow drawn back and steady in a show of both strength and intimidation. Stiles looked back at his pack and grinned, scent dripping with pride, before he turned his violet gaze back to the Hale Pack.

"You don't know who you're messing with either," Stiles said, his expression receding from a grin to a smirk. Without breaking eye contact with Derek, he addressed his pack. "What do you guys think?"

" **Why don't we give them a hint.** " Aaron was the first to respond, tone cold and emotionless as his voice itself echoed. Scott followed right after, voice a deep growl. Allison stayed silent, though her eyes were hard and her stance never wavered, her bow always pointed towards Derek.

"Stiles is right. You have no idea who you're messing with."

Derek roared and made to move forward, but Stiles' pack reacted first. Allison let her arrow fly just as Aaron threw his hand out, an icicle shooting forward. They struck the ground in front of his feet. A clear warning shot. Allison spoke up after they had struck the ground, another arrow already nocked and aimed, this time at Derek's chest.

"That was a warning shot."

" **You won't get another.** "

Stiles sighed, he already knew what Derek and his pack would do. As Derek roared and charged, Stiles smirked as he prepared to release another wave of magic.

Oh well.

They had it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been hitting major writer's block with Sparked in Hellfire and the first part of this little story just kinda hit me during my slump. So I wrote it down and it spiraled from there. I always enjoy throwing in my OC to a story here and there, and I loved the way it's turned out. To those who noticed, kudos, and to those who didn't, Aaron's powers are heavily reminiscent of Killer Frost from CW's The Flash, but this is not a crossover and I don't take credit for his powers, just his character. Also apologies for the crappy title I was totally at a loss for this one. I'll try to get Sparked in Hellfire updated as soon as I can for those reading! Until next time my loves!!


	2. Chapter 2

As the Hale Pack ran forward Stiles braced himself to release another pulse of magic from his spark. When they were finally close enough, Stiles smirked and sent out a wave of magic, distorting the air and knocking the other pack flat onto the ground as they lost hold on their partial shift.

 

Derek was the first one up, eyes blazing Alpha red and the rest of his pack not far behind. Eyes glowing menacingly, the Hale pack stood behind their Alpha while their anger saturated the air. Looking at Stiles with nothing but rage in his eyes, Derek snarled around his fangs while his claws slid back out.

 

 "I'm gonna tear your throat out. With--"

 

"'My teeth.' Yeah, yeah we've all heard that one before, Sourwolf. Not really that intimidating."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the threat, his response to it rousing indignation and anger out of the Hale pack when apparently the appropriate response was fear and subordination. While his magic flared up at the tangible negative emotions from the Hale pack, he felt amusement flow through the bonds to his own pack. Isaac was the first to verbally defend his Alpha once more, his voice a deep growl and filled with malice.

 

"You little _shit_. How _dare_ you?"

 

"Watch your footing, Stiles. You're treading on _very_ thin ice right now," Peter drawled, eyes narrowed and glowing electric blue. Erica and Boyd stayed silent, tensed and clearly waiting for things to escalate to a more physical approach to the problem at hand.

                                                  

"We're not the ones who are outclassed right now, Peter." Scotts eyes were flaring a bright beta yellow, and his voice slurred around his fangs as he spoke. Allison nodded silently, her stance strong as she stared down the opposing pack.

 

Stiles looked back at his pack, pride blooming in his chest as he felt no fear from the pack bonds. Aaron's hands were still smoking and Allison hadn't moved a muscle since she notched her last arrow. Knowing that his back was safe in case Derek took the cowards route, his eyes shifted to Scott. Fully in beta shift and claws ready, he knew that regardless of what anyone in the Hale pack thought Scott was ready and in perfect control of his wolf. Looking to the Hale pack once more, he turned his head to make eye contact with Derek, eyes raised in both defiance and challenge.

                     

"We don't want to fight you Derek."

 

"That stopped being an option when you and your pathetic excuse for a pack decided that it was ok to stake a claim on _my land_."

 

"If you were a competent Alpha, you'd know that this was never just _your_ land, Hale," Stiles spoke, his voice scathing while his eyes narrowed and shone violet.

 

Derek reacted immediately, a loud roar erupting from his throat while his betas growled in turn. The Hale pack prepared to charge once more when Peter spoke up.

 

"Any last words before we tear you all limb from limb?" Peter purred, his voice condescending and mocking while his grin became predatory and unhinged. In his arrogance, he fully expected Stiles and his pack to be afraid at the obvious threat, but was caught off guard by a breathy chuckle. Eyes flaring an icy blue and his breath visible, an icicle formed in Aaron's hand while he adorned his own slightly unhinged grin.

                                                                 

" **This is gonna be fun.** "

 

Derek roared once more, signaling his betas to charge while he stayed still. Stiles' pack did the same and ran straight into the battle. The two Alphas made eye contact and prepared for the fight. Derek growled and shifted, unable to wait to beat this insubordinate human into submission.

 

Stiles smirked as Derek ran forward, the scent of ozone filing the air again as he released his hold over his spark. Gathering his magic, he braced himself, adrenaline and excitement already flowing through him.

 

He was ready.

 

He was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been hitting major writer's block with Sparked in Hellfire and the first part of this little story just kinda hit me during my slump. So I wrote it down and it spiraled from there. I always enjoy throwing in my OC to a story here and there, and I loved the way it's turned out. To those who noticed, kudos, and to those who didn't, Aaron's powers are heavily reminiscent of Killer Frost from CW's The Flash, but this is not a crossover and I don't take credit for his powers, just his character. Also apologies for the crappy title I was totally at a loss for this one. I'll try to get Sparked in Hellfire updated as soon as I can for those reading! Until next time my loves!!


End file.
